Los machos juegan al Monopolio
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Fue idea de Miguel, terminó en otra cosa, a ambos les gustó. LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Perú


**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Martín (Argentina) & Miguel (Perú)

* * *

**Los machos juegan al Monopolio  
**

Los machos juegan al Monopolio. Eso había dicho Miguel. El por qué lo dijo no lo recordaba, tal vez fue la cerveza, pero Martín sólo se rió y replicó que jugaran al dominó. No, Monopolio, insisitió Miguel. Y así fue que Martín tuvo que ir a buscar su juego de Monopolio, uno viejo que le había regalado de chico y que no había botado cuando se mudó solo, y juntos lo fueron armando, no sin antes pelearse por la figurita que ambos querían. Finalmente Martín le dio el gusto a Miguel y se resignó a usar la plancha mientras Miguel jugaba con el perro y el zapato lo dejaron de lado. Las demás fichas las había perdido a lo largo del tiempo.

El juego comenzó con una engañosa tranquilidad, la cual se rompió a los pocos turnos, cuando Miguel ya estaba por segunda vez en la cárcel y Martín riéndose a carcajadas. El peruano no tardó en perder la paciencia y cuando cayó en la cuenta de que más de la mitad del tablero ya era propiedad de Martín, lo mandó todo a la mierda, tirándole su dinero al argentino mientras este se partía de la risa, gritando que el dinero le caía el cielo. Ante aquello, lo que también le cayó fue la lata de cerveza vacía de Miguel y una mirada asesina por parte del mismo.

-Ya, tranquilizate che, que sólo es un jue…

-¡Cállate puta madre! –voficeró Miguel ofendido-. ¡Trucaste el dado!

-¿Qué mierdad? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso? Mirá, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis… ¡JA! –resopló Martín rodando los ojos, mirando a Miguel cruzarse de brazos y hacer un mohín.

Iba a insultarlo de regreso, pero verlo hacer esa cara lo hizo cambiar de opinión. En cambio, se rió.

-¿¡Qué te ríes!? –bramó el peruano y la risa del argentino sólo aumentó en volumen hasta volverse estridente e histérica.

-Pe-perdón, es que… ¡Ahh! Jajajajajaja…

-¡Para conchetumare!

-¡No puedo! Ahjajajaja ¡agh!

Martín soltó un fuerte grito, huyendo de las patadas de Miguel. Gateó los primeros emtros y luego se paró y echó a correr, con Miguel persiguiéndolo alrededor del sofá, gritándole que era un tramposo y mierda y que le iba a romper el orto.

-Ya quisieras! –respondió Martin aún matándose a carcajadas cuando de pronto chocaron porque Miguel cambió de dirección y se vino por el otro lado del mueble-. ¡Ay, concha de la lora!

Miguel puteó también por lo bajo, sobándose la nariz adolorido mientras Martín se removía debajo de él.

-Che, salte –bufó el rubio comenzando a molestarse, odiaba golpearse o quedar debajo. Miguel lo miró feo.

-Puto.

-Nene.

-Vete a la mierda –resopló Miguel y se quitó, echando a caminar hacia la cocina, aunque volvió corriendo al segundo al notar que Martín se volvía a sentar frente al tablero de Monopolio, tomando su ficha-. ¡DEJA ESO, TRAMPOSO DE MIERDA!

Dos segundos más tarde Miguel cruzó la sala _volando _y estaba sobre Martín, tratando de quitarle la plancha…

Cómo es que de pronto estaban rodando por el piso, comiéndose la boca de manera mutua… Bueno, eso no lo sabía ninguno y a ninguno le interesaba realmente. Si igual siempre era así, con las manos de Martín metiéndose por donde podía, con Miguelrestregándose impaciente contra él, con ambos quitándose la ropa apresuradamente hasta que Miguel de pronto recordó la existencia de algo llamado lubricante, lo cual le evitaría el mal humor a la mañana siguiente.

-M-mierda, ¿tiene que ser? –masculló Martín cabreado y Miguel lo empujó.

-A menos que quieras poner el culo tú…

-A la cama, boludo –resopló Martín y echó a correr a buscar el bendito lubricante.

-¡Si yo sé que te encanta! –se rió Miguel mientras se tiraba en la cama.

Al instante, Martín estaba sobre él, besándolo con ganas y manoseándolo con dedicación. A Miguel se le fue la risa en el momento en que lo hizo ponerse en cuatro.

-Si yo sé que te encanta –ronroneó Martín junto a su oído y Miguel habría replicado, de no ser por esos dos dedos que entraron en él, buscando su camino para dilatarlo.

-A-ay, conchesu… Ngh… –gimió bajito y apegó el pecho al colchón, alzando la cola. Martín se relamió gustoso, no desaprovechando la oportunidad para lamer y morder sus gluteos, porque puta que el culo de Miguel estaba bueno, casi tan bueno como el suyo.

Siguió hurgando en su interior a la vez que se masturbaba con la mano libre, tijereteando dentro de Miguel mientras este gemía cada vez más impaciente.

-¿Y-ya? –jadeó el peruano urgido y Martín se mordió el labio, quitando sus dedos.

-Ya –susurró apenas mientras lo tomaba de las caderas con una mano y guiaba su erección con la otra.

Empujó hacia adelante con la pelvis, sintiendo y observando como el interior de Miguel se iba tragando su falo, caliente y húmedo a causa del lubricante, entrando más fácil de lo que uno podría creer. Lo sujetó con ambas manos, echándose hacia adelante y mientras mordía el hombro de Miguel, moviendo las caderas primero de manera algo errante. Miguel se aferró a las sábanas y empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás, queriéndolo más profundo, hasta que sintió los testículos de Martín tocar sus glúteos.

-Chucha…

-Que rico… –jadeó Martín relamiéndose una y otra vez, respirando agitadamente de pura ansiedad y emoción.

Comenzó a moverse y Miguel a gemir. Los gruñidos y jadeos de Martín tampoco tardaron, tan cerca del oído de Miguel que este podría haberse corrido de sólo esucharlo. La manera en que lo presionaba contra la cama, entrando y saliendo desesperadamente de él, soltando su nombre de esa manera tan caliente y excitada que lo volvía loco…

Realmente así no era ningún milagro que nunca durase mucho con Martín.

-Dios… –jadeó Martín al terminar también, cayendo a su lado. Soltó un bostezo y se removió un poco antes de estirarse.

Miguel lo observó en silencio, esperando antes de apegarse a él y acurrucarse. Martín sonrió y besó su frente, Miguel le mordió el mentón. Ambos se rieron, entre dando y recibiendo caricias, uno que otro pellizcón, hasta que las manos terminaron de nuevo en el trasero de Martín. El argentino sonrió, mas no dijo nada, dejándose hacer. Miguel lo besó, Martín correspondió, cerrando los ojos los dos, mordiéndose en el momento que Miguel se trepó sobre el rubio. Martín se rió y le preguntó si ahora era su turno, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando la respuesta de Miguel fue que lo iba a montar.

Se rió, sus manos bailaron sobre la piel de Miguel una vez más, divirtiéndose con las sensaciones que recibía y sabía que producía. Jadeó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se humedecía los labios. Gimió con fuerza, se aferró a Miguel y supo que no, que del peruano jamás se aburriría.


End file.
